I learnt to love
by Zazzz
Summary: SPOILER tome 7. Un aperçu du désespoir de notre cher Severus. Sur fond de Beatles. Songfic tristounette sur le couple Lily/Sev.


Song fic

**Titre :** I learnt to love.  
**Fandom :** Harry Potter  
**Personnages :** Severus  
**Type :** Song-Fic  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages n'apparaissant ici ne m'appartient. Et la chanson n'est pas de moi (malheureusement !)

**Song :** Yesterday, The Beatles  
**Rating :** G

Yesterday…I learnt to love…

Je suis désolé.

Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Je suis désolé !

Epargne ta salive.

_Yesterday  
All my troubles seemed so far away…_

Il se tenait là, devant le portrait de le Grosse Dame qui venait de se refermer derrière elle…ça y est ? c'était tout ? C'était comme ça que cela devait finir ? Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'elle était différente…qu'il l'aimait…et au lieu de ça…

« on ne t'a rien demandé, espèce de sang de bourbe ! »

Il avait tout gagné…

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh, I believe  
In yesterday_

Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il allait passer la nuit ici ! Il fallait qu'elle sache ! Mais il risquait de tomber sur ce petit prétentieux de Potter. Potter…Potter qui la regarde avec désir…Potter qui la titille pour qu'elle lui réponde…Potter qui va finir par lui prendre Lily.

_Suddenly  
I'm not half the man I used to be_

Il finit par tourner le dos à la Grosse Dame qui le regardait d'un oeil mauvais. Un indésirable. Un parasite. Un lâche. Un traitre. S'il avait su qu'il en arriverait là…La perdre si bêtement. Non !C'est elle qui n'a pas accepté de voir qui il était ! C'est elle qui n'a pas compris qu'il avait besoin de se sentir fort! Qu'il avait besoin de s'élever contre ce petit monde parfait dépeint par Dumbledore ! Tout cela n'est qu'illusion. Le mal est partout, en chacun de nous. Et seuls ceux qui en sont conscients savent l'utiliser et deviennent forts !

_There's a shadow hanging over me  
Oh, yesterday  
Came suddenly_

Mais elle…Elle est si pure! Si belle ! Elle lui avait redonné espoir… Elle l'avait défendu. Elle l'avait aidé. Elle l'avait aimé.

_Why she  
Had to go I don't know  
She wouldn't say_

Il était arrivé devant le mur des Serpentards. Les retrouver. Si seulement elle avait été admise à Serpentard ! Elle l'aurait soutenu! Elle aurait compris ! Ils seraient toujours ensemble ! Elle ne serait pas dans la même pièce que Potter…il serra les poings, prononça le mot de passe et entra.

_I said  
Something wrong now I long  
For yesterday_

"Sang-de-bourbe"…"Sang-de-bourbe"…"Sang-de-bourbe"…

Non…pas elle. Et il avait osé. Pour la blesser. Pour garder sa fierté. Pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait tenir tête à Potter. Pour garder son rôle de Serpentard. Fier et seul.

_Yesterday  
Love was such an easy game to play_

Mais elle lui avait fait découvrir l'amitié. Elle l'avait accepté. Ils avaient découvert l'école ensemble. Elle lui avait fait oublié ses parents, le malheur, la haine. Séparé d'elle, il était de nouveau assailli par ses démons. Elle était son Patronus, son bonheur. Il avait appris à aimer. A l'aimer.

_Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh, I believe  
In yesterday_

Mais c'était fini. Bien fini. Trop différente. Trop forte. Trop fière. Trop belle. Trop pure.

Fini.

Du passé.

_Why she  
Had to go I don't know  
She wouldn't say_

Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Il hurlait, sous la pluie, courrant vers la Forêt Interdite. Il l'a tué. Elle est partie. Pour toujours…

Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !

On lui avait pourtant promis. Promis qu'elle serait épargnée. On lui avait menti. Encore.

Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !

Il s'effondra à genoux, la voix enrouée, les larmes se mêlant à la pluie, déferlant sur ses joues.

Partie.

_I said  
Something wrong now I long  
For yesterday_

Il se releva, la colère prenant peu à peu la place du désespoir.

Tout ce en quoi il croyait n'avait plus de sens.

Même en s'éloignant d'elle, en la protégeant de loin, il n'avait pas pu la sauver.

Et l'Autre qui pense qu'il trouvera une autre femme pour la remplacer. Une autre ? Jamais. C'était elle. Elle qu'il voulait. Elle qu'il aurait du avoir. Elle qu'il a perdue. Elle qui n'est plus.

Dumbledore le lui a tout dit. Il devait la protéger lui aussi…Et maintenant, il fallait protéger le fils de James…son fils à elle aussi…certes. Mais un Potter.

_Yesterday  
Love was such an easy game to play_

Il aurait aimé, lui, avoir un fils avec ces yeux-là. Un fils qui aurait été aussi une partie d'elle. Un fils à eux.

Il les aurait aimés. Il les aurait protégés. Bien mieux que cet imbécile de Potter ne l'a fait.

_Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh, I believe  
In yesterday._

Désormais, il va falloir tricher. Protéger un être qu'il déteste, qui n'est qu'une moitié d'elle, souillé par une moitié de lui. Mais il le fera. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Parce que c'est sa manière à lui de lui montrer qu'elle a toujours compté pour lui. Qu'il l'a toujours aimée.

Et il sait qu'il a compté pour elle.

Autrefois.

Il le sait. Il le croit.

Autrefois…


End file.
